1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle steering wheel grip and more particularly to a tractor steering wheel grip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of auxiliary hand grips for steering wheels have been provided and the devices are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cspinnersxe2x80x9d. The conventional spinner normally includes some sort of clamping device which is clamped onto the rim of the steering wheel and which has a knob rotatably mounted thereon so that the steering wheel may be easily turned by the operator by simply grasping the knob and turning the steering wheel through the use thereof. Although the conventional spinners do seem to work generally satisfactorily for trucks and automobiles, the same do not work well when they are used on tractor steering wheels. Normally, it takes considerably more leverage to turn a tractor steering wheel than an automobile steering wheel and the operator""s hand becomes tired quite rapidly when a spinner is being used.
A tractor steering wheel grip is provided comprising a clamp which is clamped to the rim of the steering wheel and which has a post protruding therefrom. A hand grip is rotatably secured to the post and includes a base portion which rotatably receives the post, a first leg portion which extends from the base portion at substantially a right angle to the longitudinal axis of the post, an arcuate portion extending from the first leg portion, and an elongated hand gripping portion extending from the arcuate portion. The first leg portion, arcuate portion and hand gripping portion define a substantial U-shape. Preferably, the underside of the hand gripping portion includes indentations formed therein which receive the fingers of the operator.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved tractor steering wheel grip.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tractor steering wheel grip which comprises a clamp secured to the rim of the steering wheel and a U-shaped hand gripping portion rotatably mounted to the post.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tractor steering wheel grip which reduces hand and wrist strain.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tractor steering wheel grip which is convenient to use and which is safe to use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.